


Tuck You In Every Night On The Phone

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Fluff, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: After their Skype call ends abruptly, Phil calls Dan to say goodnight in their own special fluffy way.





	Tuck You In Every Night On The Phone

"How was your day?" Phil asks.

Their laptops' horrific quality webcams and microphones always lose some of the sincerity of their words.

Dan snaps his head up and smiles, and the all-too familiar chest pang returns to Phil.

"You sound like a robot." Dan giggles, and cups a hand over his mouth. Phil has to grip his bedsheets to not squeal at the sight.

"And you sound like a cat's melancholy meows at midnight."

Dan raises an eyebrow. "How poetic, and nice alliteration."

"Does me putting my degree to good use impress you?"

Dan leans in close to the webcam, and Phil's heart skips a beat.

" _Everything_ about you impresses me."

"You're so cute," Phil says as he brings his hands under his chin, and pouts. "I miss you."

Dan sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I miss you too."

"When are we-" Phil is cut off as the call abruptly ends, and he's left blinking at a black screen.

Immediately he checks his connection and all is good on his end, so his mind inevitably goes to the worst case scenario.

pHe scrambles to the other side of the room to retrieve his phone, only to see a text already waiting for him.

_Dan: i'm sorry!! my parents decided to be stupid and turn the router off without telling me :( x_

Phil smiles and dials Dan's number, and the boy picks up on the first ring.

"Phil?"

"Hi, you."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault."

"We were just in the middle of a sweet and soppy conversation and they just-"

"We can carry it on now, i'm not in any rush. Besides, I need my daily Dan time."

There is a few seconds of silence on the other end of the call, and Phil is about to speak again when he hears a heavy sigh.

"I miss you so fucking much."

Phil can't fight the smile from growing on his lips. "Only seventeen days, thirteen hours, fifty-two minutes and thirty-four seconds to go."

Dan chuckles softly. "You have a countdown?"

"Down to the last second."

"I do too," Dan replies, and Phil can already hear happiness creeping back into his tone.

"We have some unfinished business from last time."

As soon as Phil says it, he can imagine Dan blushing in that adorable way he does.

"U-unfinished business?" Dan repeats, and Phil bites his lip and closes his eyes. When Dan plays the innocent card it drives him crazy in the best possible way.

But he knows what Dan wants to hear, and two can play at this game.

"Yeah, I mean we only got a couple of episodes into Buffy."

"I mean, we found something better to do, don't you think..."

"I bet you're blushing right now" Phil says.

"Am not!" Dan protests.

"And now your blush is blushing because you're lying about blushing."

"That makes no sense!" Dan laughs.

"You make no sense" Phil quips, and Dan gasps.

"You really got me with that one, Phil. My self-esteem is laying broken in tatters on the floor right now."

"I'll just leave you to take care of that then, shall I?"

"No!" Dan's reply is instantaneous. "Please stay." He whispers the last part, and it tugs at Phil's heartstrings.

"I really wish I could just reach out and cuddle you right now."

"I wish that too," Dan says. "I always have my best nights' sleep cuddled up to you."

Phil doesn't know what to say, the boy makes him feel a million emotions all at once, and all Phil wants to do is scream how he feels, because they haven't had that conversation yet. No words seem to do his feelings justice.

"We'll be together again soon."

"But not-" Dan cuts himself off with a yawn. "Not soon enough."

"You tired?"

"No! I-" Another yawn. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Go to sleep, Dan."

"I don't want to leave you..." Dan's voice is barely higher than a whisper, and he yawns again.

"I'll be here the second you wake up, I promise."

A couple seconds of silence.

"Will you always be?"

"I promise." Phil has never spoken truer words.

"Thank you," Dan is clearly close to sleep. "Goodnight, Philly."

Phil smiles at the nickname. "Goodnight, Danny."

He pauses for a second.

"I-" The words dance on the tip of his tongue, itching to be spoken, wanting to be heard. He wants to, he really wants to.

"I can't wait to see you."

When all he hears from Dan's end of the call is heavy breathing, and the phone evidently falls from his grip as a thud echoes through the speaker, Phil smiles and ends the call.

He lays in bed for a while staring up at the ceiling, imagining how that conversation might someday go.

But they have more cold coffee kisses, late night takeaway feasts and midnight pillow fort building ahead of them. So for now Phil lets those three words float up into the air, like feather-light balloons, and he'll pluck them down when it's time for them to find their new home in the heart of a brunet boy, who maybe just maybe feels the exact same way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in fifteen minutes whilst i was waiting for my train so it's not the best but i thought i'd share it in case one of you likes it 
> 
> please go read my latest fic Chance, it's infinitely better than this and i worked my ass off on it thanks bye 
> 
> please leave a kudos and comment letting me know what you thought thoughhhhh
> 
> (and follow me on twitter @bloggerhowell)


End file.
